Dr. Jerold Saille
Created By: Garry Stahl *'Appearance:' Vista City VC Catz Game *'Full name:' Jerold Ryan Saille *'Birthplace:' Lexington, Kentucky *'Residence:' Lexington, Kentucky *'Parents: Father: ' Ryan Clark Saille Navy veteran of the Second World war and Gentleman Farmer. Died 1971 Mother: Mary Louise Penbrooke Saille Southern Belle. Died 1971 *'Siblings:' Louise Magnolia Saille born 1951 died 1971 Robert Clark Saille born 1954 died 1971 Mary Margaret Saille born 1956 died 1971 *'Birthdate:' January 14, 1948 *'Sex:' Male *'Height:' 6' 0" *'Weight:' 230 *'Build:' Heavy *'Marital status:' Single, kinda *'Description:' His complexion is Nordic pale, but usually tanned. Clothing runs to slacks and polo shirts, a suit when forced to. He neither has a great sense of style nor cares that he does not. He is of a stocky build. Not a fast runner he is however quick, and surprises people with his actual mass. The one truly notable thing about his appearance is that his body is covered in scars. *'Skin coloring:' White boy pasty, usually tanned *'Eyes:' Blue *'Hair:' Sandy blond *'Routine Activities:' Saille has leve qactive medicle pratice to deal wit hthe business needs of the Ane. He head Bicorn Services *'Skills/Training/Professional Skills:' Farmer, soldier, medical Doctor with a specialty in cardiology. *'Financial Status:' Wealthy well beyond the need to work. He owns and operates a Tennessee walking horse stud in the blue grass region of Kentucky. *'Group Affiliations:' Tennessee Walking Horse Association, American Medical Association, Bureau 13, the All. *'Personality:' He can be by turns friendly and outgoing, then moody and sullen. He is a master at the art of evading a question, and will also look you in the eye and deliver the exact truth. He has seen more than any man's share of grief, and is more than a little impatient with stupidity. At times he is not fit company for man or beast. Jerry long ago gave up any idea of a caring, paternal god and figures that if God exists, the universe is his funny farm, and Jerry Saille the chief clown. The Ane All is a comfort to him, to know that in death not all is lost, but the "Faith of his Fathers" is toast. He is about the most Ane human you will come across, but considerably more grumpy than most Ane had the capacity for. That being said, he is a fun fellow to be around when the times are good. He does enjoy young people with curious and open minds. He is patient with children of any species. It's the old and ridged he has little patience with. *'Ambitions and Goals:' Figure out this life thing. *'Physical/mental Problems:' No known problems. *'Enemies (And Why):' People that fear the strange or different. *'Special Abilities:' Immortal, or at least very death resistant. Telepath: Human telepath registering 67 on the Kraith Scale. *'Weaknesses/Disadvantages:' Inadvertently bonded to an Ane. See below. *'History and Experiences Which have Affected Character Greatly:Education:'' 1953-1965: Primary and secondary education in the Lexington public school system. Good marks. '''1966: Saille joins into the United States armed forces. He enters the Army and begins basic training. Due to the influence of his Father he sees military service as a good thing, service to the country as positive. 1967: Saille's unit is called overseas in the build up in Vietnam. 1968: During the "Tet" offensive in Vietnam Saille is struck by machine gun fire in Phnom Pen. He is thought dead, but survives the assault to be medically discharged from the Army He took over 50 slugs in his body. Doctors mutter about miracles. Saille pretends to be more hurt than he knows himself to be. 1969: Jerold Ryan Saille marries Susan Denise Lancaster on Saturday June 14. It is the Social Event of the Season as fully reported in breathless prose by the Lexington Hearld-Leader. 1970: The Sailles move onto the University of Michigan campus where Jerry is studying under the GI bill, and a good deal of help from the family. 1971: 13 October: Bellicolone, the Saille family house, is destroyed by a tornado during the course of a large family gathering. The house collapses into the cellar where the family has taken shelter and Jerry is the only survivor. Suddenly very rich and profoundly grieving Jerry returns to college and buries himself in the work. 1975: Saille graduates from the University of Michigan with a Bachelor of Science in engineering, and minor in biology. He leaves for Kenya to do work in his minor with a friend. The trip is a lark with Jerry figuring that he will do no serious work. He turns down an offer to work with NASA's deep space development team to go. 1976: January Saille, against his better judgment, aids a "wild" Grayson Antelope with a torsion of the uterus. The Grayson, an Ane, delivers her child right into his lap. The newborn shocks his mental defenses down with her first loud utterances. Saille has "discovered" the Ane. After the Ansisi and Ane elders explain the situation to him he agrees to keep quiet about it, becoming an Ansisi himself. Because Aleilan's (the child) first mind touch after birth was to his mind a special bond was formed. Saille spends most of his time in the Ansisi lands, with trips back to the US to take care of business. 1980: Saille returns "permanently" to the USA and returns to school seeking a medical degree. Bellicolone is becoming an undercover Ane location in North America. Jerry buries himself in getting his degree and then in practice as a cardiologist. 1999: Jerry is called into aid in finding an old friend Dr. Detier Klaus. Bureau 13 becomes aware of him for the first time. Investigations prove that while he might be unusual, he seems otherwise perfectly normal. 2008: The Ane come out. Jerry sheepishly reveals that yes he has known about them for decades. They have been hiding in plain sight on the stud as his "exotic animal collection". Bellicolone is the east coast Ane center even after the Ane Embassy in Washington DC is set up. Category:Characters Category:Ane Category:Medicine Category:Meta